La Coupe Abyssale
by katyperrylove
Summary: Après la censure de la Coupe de Feu il y a 30 ans de cela a cause de la mort d'un des participants, le Ministère décide d'intégrer un nouveau Tournois . Suivez Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel et beaucoup d'autres entre amitié, trahison, solidarité, déni et amour dans leurs aventures a Poudlard ! Finalement, qui remportera la fameuse Coupe Abyssale ?
1. Prologue

Salut, salut ! J'avais envie d'écrire un **crossover Harry Potter / Glee** basé sur le couple **Brittana** . J'ai vu qu'il n'y en avait pas forcément beaucoup en **Français**, donc voilà !

**Couples : Principalement Brittana** . Il y aura **peut être du Faberry** etc .

_**Glee ne m'appartient pas !**_

Nouvelle année, nouvelles règles, nouveaux élèves !

Une toute nouvelle aventure pour nos Héros de Glee dans l'univers des sorciers !

**Spoiler**** :** _Après la censure du Tournois des Trois Sorciers suite a la mort d'un des participants, 30 ans après les faits, le Ministère de la Magie décide d'introduire un événement antique sensiblement pareil a la Coupe de Feu . Découvrez les aventures de Santana, Brittany, Quinn, et beaucoup d'autres dans les disputes, l'amitié, la solidarité, et pourquoi pas l'amour ?_

_Qui remportera ce nouvel événement légendaire, la Coupe Abyssale ?_

* * *

« Chers élèves, vous le savez, Poudlard, il y a maintenant 30 ans de cela, a accueillit le célèbre Tournois des Trois Sorciers . Les circonstances tragiques de l'événement ont rendues l chose très tabou depuis . »

Dumbledore fit une pause, toussotant un peu pour regagner l'attention des élèves . Les quatre maisons étaient en effervescence . Il est vrai que depuis la Coupe de Feu, aucune école n'avait retenté l'expérience, suite au tragique décès d'un des élèves de Poudlard .

Sylvester se leva et tapa bruyamment sur son verre avec une cuillère, attendant le silence complet qui arriva quelques secondes après .

« En effet, le ministère de la Magie, comme vous le savez certainement, a décidé de censuré l'événement il y a quelques années . En raison des vents de révolutions qui se soulevaient suite a cette décision, il a décidé de relancé un Tournois . »

Les murmures sourds qui emplirent la salle devinrent de plus en plus sonores .

Plus personne ne voulait participer a ce genre de Tournois, au risque de leur vie . Personne, sauf quelques téméraires par-ci par-là .

Tous les professeurs assiégés tournèrent la tête vers la table des Serpentards .

En effet, parmi les 4 maisons, c'était celle là qui était la plus bruyante et désordonnée .

On pouvait entendre quelques commentaires désignés a Dumbledore .

« Mon père travail au Ministère ! Jamais il n'aurait voté pour ! »

« C'est de la folie ! Tout le monde sait que c'est suicidaire d'y participer ! »

« CALMEZ-VOUS ! » Ordonna le vieil homme . Son appel était tellement puissant qu'il retentit jusque dans les entrailles du château, soulevant une brise invisible dans les couloirs, décoiffant les cheveux de tout le monde sur le passage . On jurerait même que le château avait tremblé .

« Le Ministère a voté pour la réintégration d'un ancien événement antique . Vous et moi savons très bien que rien de dangereux n'aurait était décidé . » Sa voix rauque était presque devenu un murmure a peine audible .

Les quelques secondes de blanc, on ne pouvait entendre que le souffle des élèves, tantôt excités, tantôt terrorisés .

« Ce n'est pas la Coupe de Feu » Finit-il . Un soupir général circula dans l'assemblée .

« Bien sur, un nouveau Tournois a était amorcé . Vu les circonstances, ce Championnat ne sera pas exécuté avec les élèves des autres écoles . » Un autre murmure parcouru la foule .

« Il sera disputé entre les quatre maisons . »

Quelques cris terrorisés et plaintes raisonnèrent dans l'enceinte du château . Dumbledore descendit de son piédestal et descendit les marches .

« Un seul Champion par maison . Un seul vainqueur a la fin . Croyez moi, ne vous inscrivez pas si vous avez des craintes . Ce n'est peut être pas la Coupe de Feu, mais les risques lors des épreuves ne sont pas moins importants . Alors, vous pourriez y perdre la vie … » Continua t-il .

Les élèves terrorisés semblaient sur le point de faire une attaque . D'autres, excités, parlaient déjà de s'inscrire .

« Le Tournois a était renommé : Le Tournois des Quatre Sorciers . Bien entendu, vous ne pouvez pas participer si vous avez moins de 16 ans . Les premières, secondes et troisièmes années sont donc automatiquement refusés . Ne prenez pas votre inscription a la légère . Les épreuves sont très dangereuses . Croyez moi, ce n'est pas pour les trouillards . »

Semblant moins effrayés, les élèves semblaient déjà en train de choisir leur Champion .

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, un seul Vainqueur remportera cette coupe, cette preuve de la Victoire . » Commença t-il en crescendo .

La salle s'obscurcit d'un coup, les professeurs apportant un objet drapé .

« La Coupe Abyssale ! » Désigna – t-il en pointant du doigt l'objet en question, d'où le drap se souleva d'un coup par magie .

Un murmure étonné parcouru la foule .

Elle avait une étrange ressemblance avec la Coupe de Feu . Elle était superbe, rien a redire là-dessus . Le socle argentée était très détaillé, couvert de motif ressortis comme des Dragons et des Serpents .

La coupe elle-même était translucide et dégageait une étrange aura bleutée qui projetait une douce lumière sur les murs sombres du château . Elle semblait entourée de magie, de petites étincelles éclatant au bord de celle-ci . Une magie puissante se dégageait de la Coupe . Sa capacité magique était indéniable .

« Vous avez 1 heure pour réfléchir a votre inscription en tant que Champion . Dès que votre nom sera dans la Coupe, impossible de faire marche arrière, si vous êtes choisi, la victoire de votre maison reposera sur vous . Après cela, la Coupe décidera lequel est le plus apte à vous faire remporter la victoire ! » Finit-il .

Tout de suite après, les élèves commencèrent a murmurer, proposant chacun diverses possibilités .

* * *

_Voilà, c'était une sorte de prologue pour présenter l'événement, la suite arrivera bientôt !_


	2. I'll Be The Champion !

_Donc, voilà, __**premier chapitre**__ ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que __**Santana ne passe pas inaperçue**__ ! ;)_

_**Enjoy**__ !_

* * *

Parmi l'excitation générale, une personne ne faisait surement pas exception . A l'insu de ses camarades de table, elle monta sur la table des Serpentards, poussant et insultant pour avoir l'attention des autres . Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les Serpentards étaient tous très enjoués .

« Écoutez moi tous ! » Cria cette dernière « JE me propose en tant que championne ! La peur et moi, ça fait deux ! » Continua t-elle en sautant presque pour attirer l'attention sous l'œil amusé des professeurs, observant chaque table plongée dans une hystérie totale .

« Arrête Lopez, descend tu fais trop de bruit ! » Geint Puck, tirant sur sa toge pour la faire descendre . Mais Santana résistait et criait de plus en plus fort . Quelques Gryffondors gloussaient a cette vue, occupant la table d'a côté .

Elle entreprit de donner des coups de pieds dans les bras qui passaient a travers la table pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au milieu .

« Écoutez moi bande de salamandres sur pattes ! » On l'entendait de l'autre côté de la salle, elle sautait de toutes ses forces, exaspérée, attirant sur elle une certaine paire d'yeux bleus « Je serais Championne, capiche ?! JE SERAIS - » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la table étant secouée et tremblotante a cause des autres élèves qui se disputaient, elle tomba a la renverse dans les bras de Puck dans un « Wooooooow ! » Sonore .

« Je t'avais dis d'arrêter de t'exciter » Radota Puck, un sourire en coin parfaitement étalé sur son visage, histoire de l'énerver un peu plus . Il adorait énerver Santana . Quand elle était a bout, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'amusant a voir . Enfin, pour ceux qui regardaient .

« Écrase Puckerman ! » Grogna t-elle, s'extirpant de ses bras .

« Je serais Championne ! » Marmonna t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa salle commune .

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être idiots ! C'est moi qu'il leur faut ! Moi qui leur ferais remporter la victoire ! Moi qui - » Elle fut encore une fois coupée en s'écrasant par terre .

Ça y est, s'en était de trop . Elle voyait rouge, et ce n'était pas bon _du tout_ pour la personne qui l'avait fait tomber . Elle se releva d'un bond, rouge de colère, Snixx s'emparant de son être et commença a beugler exagérément sur la jeune fille a terre en face d'elle .

« MAIS TU POURRAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ?! Vous êtes tous bigleux ou quoi ?! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! » Cria t-elle, crachant ses poumons en même temps .

La jeune fille blonde la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs, mi-inquiète mi-étonnée .

Elle se releva devant une Santana en furie .

« Euh … Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, c'est que moi aussi j'aimerais faire partie des Champion et je … désolé … » S'embrouilla t-elle en excuse devant une Latina furieuse, la fixant dangereusement .

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ?! » Continua l'hispanique, crispée et sur le point d'exploser .

« Je … désolé … je … » Barbouilla la belle blonde, rougissant et baisant les yeux au sol .

« Bon, écoute, je vais être carrée tout de suite, tu dégages, je m'en fou de ta vie, y a pas écrit Club Med sur mon front ! » Rugis une nouvelle fois la brune avant de pousser la blonde sur le côté et de continuer son chemin vers sa salle commune .

Ses poings en boule, elle avait les nerfs a vif et celui ou celle qui allait tenter le diable allait le trouver ! Quant on chercher Satan, on le trouve !

Elle passa la porte de la salle commune et s'affala lourdement sur le canapé, fixant le feu qui ondulait doucement dans la cheminée, de petites étincelles éclatant dans un bruit sourd .

Ses yeux noirs encre semblaient chercher quelque chose dans la flamme rougeoyante .

Une main sur son épaule la tira de ses pensées .

« Hey Lopez ! What's up ? » Lança frénétiquement une blonde aux yeux verts .

Reconnaissant la voix, la brune ne leva pas les yeux de la flamme, la fixant toujours pleinement .

« Je serais Championne » Articula t-elle doucement, semblant chercher ses mots .

« Quoi ? » Interrogea Quinn, un peu perdue avant de faire le tour du sofa et de sauter dessus faisant un peu grogner Santana .

« J'ai dis … » Elle se leva d'un bond levant soudainement son poing au ciel « Je serais Championne de Serpentard ! » Siffla t-elle avec détermination .

Cela ne sembla même pas surprendre Quinn qui se contenta de soupirer et d'hausser les sourcils, indifférente .

« C'est bien de rêver . » Se contenta t-elle de dire .

« Hein ? » Santana fixa Quinn, perplexe, le poing toujours en l'air .

« Parce que si je m'inscris aussi, tu n'as aucune chance . » Expliqua la blonde, un sourire niai sur son visage .

La poing de la Latina retomba lourdement a ses côtés .

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir, Fabray ! » Lança Santana d'un air de défi en quittant la pièce .

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de quitter la salle fut le « rire-je-me-fou-de-ta-gueule-et-tu-comprends-rien » de Quinn . Ce rire avait toujours l'étrange capacité a sortir l'hispanique de ses gonds . Ainsi, c'est les poings et les dents serrées qu'elle marcha vers la Grande salle .

Tout le monde était déjà réuni .

Le temps de se frayer un chemin a travers la foule, elle put observer plusieurs participants jeter leur nom dans la Coupe, celle-ci les acceptant dans un craquement de feu sonore .

Elle observa le cercle magique installé autour de la Coupe . Il servait interdire les moins de 16 ans d'entrer .

Sa puissance était forte, elle pouvait sentir l'aura magique d'ici, c'est pourquoi certains élèves devaient rester assez éloignés, trop jeunes pour approcher, l'aura étant trop puissante .

Elle poussa tout le monde et la foule se tut en la voyant s'avancer vers la Coupe . Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle, elle avança avec détermination . Une paire d'yeux bleus capta son attention .

La jeune fille qu'elle avait vue tout a l'heure la fixait, tantôt surprise, tantôt impressionné de son audace .

Santana lui répondit par un sourire en coin tout a fait venimeux, bien décidée a lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et continua son chemin quant elle passa doucement le cercle de magie .

Elle attendit quelques secondes et rien ne se passa .

Tout le monde applaudit et elle se sourit a elle-même .

Elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et jeta le petit bout de papier gravé de son nom dans la Coupe qui rugit d'un coup, semblant l'accepter dans l'aventure .

La flamme vira du bleu au orange et crépita quelque instants avant de reprendre sa couleur d'origine .

Un gémissement satisfait franchit ses lèvres tandis que la foule applaudissait .

Elle sortit du cercle et fixa les autres .

« Préparez vous a plier, bande de bouffons » Ricana t-elle en s'enfonçant dans la foule, qui s'écarta devant elle pour la laisser passer .

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'elle parle a quelqu'un .

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	3. Give Up !

_Me revoilà en pleine forme pour ce __**nouveau chapitre**__ ! Alors, que va t-il se passer ?_

* * *

Les immenses étagères emplîtes de toutes sortes de bouquins trônaient dans l'endroit calme .

Elle ne connaissait pas trop l'endroit, bouquiner n'étant pas sa tasse de thé, et galéra un tant soit peu a trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait .

Elle serpenta les couloirs, fixant chaque personne qui passait – souvent des Serdaigles et quelques Gryffondors – qu'elle tuait du regard, leur déconseillant vivement une remarque .

Après tout, c'est vrai, elle était une Serpentard, elle devait se faire respecter ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses ! Le plus fort domine le plus faible !

Un soupire de soulagement franchit ses lèvres quand elle aperçu du coin de l'œil une chevelure blonde tourner au coin d'une allée .

Elle s'élança alors, recevant une remarque de la documentaliste de ne pas courir, auquel elle répondit par un grognement, et rattrapa finalement la personne cherchée .

« Fabray, qu'est-ce que tu fou dans cette putain de bibliothèque ?! » Questionna t-elle, essoufflée et un peu perdue .

La concernée ne leva pas le nez du bouquin qu'elle essayait d'attraper .

« Ça s'appelle « s'instruire », Lopez . Mais c'est vrai, toi tu ne connais pas . » Se moqua t-elle en atteignant finalement le livre .

« Ah, ah, ah . Très drôle Fabray . Mais depuis quand tu sais lire ? Désolé, je suis pas là pour continuer la gue-guerre, mais pour parler affaire . » S'enquit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine .

La blonde leva finalement les yeux pour planter son regard émeraude dans celui cuivré .

« J't'écoute . Tu veux quoi ? »

La brune se lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de commencer a marcher autour de Quinn, pinçant les lèvres .

« Ma petite Quinn » Commença t-elle, cherchant toujours a faire sortir tout le monde de ses gonds, ce qui tira d'ailleurs un grognement désapprobateur a la concernée « Tata Snixx veut remporter la Coupe, vois tu . En faite, elle veut gagner .Alors, en tant que filleul, tu te dois de t'écraser et de me laisser gagner . » Conclut-elle en pensant que c'était assez explicite .

Un sourire tordu étira les lèvres de la blonde et un rire faux franchit ses lèvres .

« Heuuuuu … Non . Vraiment, j'aime beaucoup le fais que tu t'aplatisse et te rends compte que tu n'as aucune chance jusqu'à me demander d'abandonner, mais je vais devoir décliner . » Finit-elle, le sourire toujours en place .

« Tu sais que t'es une vraie douleur dans le cul, Fabray ? » Se moqua Santana en se dirigeant vers la porte de la bibliothèque . La blonde ne fit que lui répondre par un autre sourire je-me-fou-de-ta-gueule-et-tu-comprends-rien . Avant de quitter les lieux, la brune s'arrêta .

« Oh, et Fabray ? »

« Hein ? » Lança cette dernière, complètement désintéressée et replongée dans ses bouquins .

« Ne lis pas trop, c'est mauvais pour toi, ton cerveau n'a pas l'habitude, il va finir par avoir rejet . » Gloussa Santana, et Quinn ne fit que nier désobligeamment de la tête avant de s'enfoncer a nouveau dans la bibliothèque .

La Serpentard brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure . D'habitude, elle arrivait toujours a faire exploser Quinn . La blonde sortait d'habitude toujours de ses gonds et là, rien . Pas normal tout ça . C'est comme ci –

« J't'emmerde Santana ! » Finit par retentir dans la bibliothèque, ce qui tira un sourire vainqueur a la Latina avant de s'en aller .

Qu'elle belle journée qui commence !

* * *

_That's what you missed on Glee !_


End file.
